Last Thing I Wanted
by purple polka dots
Summary: L/J. I'm not sure if it really is pg, or if it's g. More than likly, g. Songfic. Terri Clark's Last thing I wanted. Pretty interesting. You might like. it. Not to mushy. Ignore mistakes, as I've said before, my b-reader abandoned me.


Last Thing I wanted

Last Thing I wanted

A/N: Hello, this is a short story about Lily and James, and it's a song fic. So, I hope you enjoy it! On with the story. Oh, it's from James' POV.

**__**

*Last thing I wanted

Was someone who wants me so much

I don't like nobody leaning on me

Last thing I needed was somebody hanging around because

In their eyes I am something to see*

"I, James Potter, swear that I will never fall in love." I once said. I think I was 7 or 8. Maybe nine.

"Me neither!" said my best friend Sirius black. We were almost attached at the hip. In fact, in our second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry we thought it funny to attach ourselves at the hip. We used crazy glue because we had not know that there was a spell that was easy enough to use that would've done the job. We earned ourselves three weeks of detention for that one. But anyway, back to the story. I never knew how wrong I was.

**__**

*Like a hole in my head like a rock in my shoe

Like an ache in my heart when I think of you

Last thing I wanted

Last thing I wanted was you*

"Why them?" I asked to no one in particular. "Why?" I yelled. A group of first years looked startled, and pretended to busy themselves with small things like doing their homework, or just looking for their quills that disappeared every few seconds. 

"Because," started a soothing voice. "It was their fate." It finished. I thought I didn't know the person, but when I turned around, I saw Lily Evans. We knew each other. She and I had a huge fight in our sixth year. This was in our seventh. 

"Oh, it's only you." I said disappointedly.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it is only me. Sorry for the disappointment." She said sitting down next to me. "I know how it feels," she said. 

"No you don't. You never will!" I yelled.

"Yes, I do, My parents died when I was FOUR!" she said harshly, getting up to leave.

"No, don't go, I'm sorry, please, I need someone to talk to," I pleaded. 

"Fine," she sat back down, and it all came out. Every thing I did with my parents. She just sat there listening polity, not interrupting.

**__**

*Last thing I thought I'd do

Was open my heart to you

I got good reasons for keeping it closed

Last place I thought I'd be 

Was here with you next to me

'Cause I'm used to sleeping alone* (people, that is the way the song goes, so I had to keep the sleeping part in there)

"What's up with him?" asked my friend Peter.

"Oh, nothing much, just a couple of dead parents," said Lily coldly. I don't think she ever liked Peter. 

"Yeah right, Come on James, tell me what is wrong," he said. 

"Like I said, his parents are dead," said Lily even more coldly. She also moved her hands in a false kind of sign language. 

"Whatever," and then he went up stairs. 

"James, It's getting late, its time for bed," said Lily.

"Thanks Lily," I started, but she cut me off.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being here," I said. I started to stand up, but at that moment Sirius bounced in from detention.

"Jamesy! Guess what!" he said. Then he saw my face, it was white, and my eyes were red with tiredness.

"I'm not in the mood Padfoot." I said. "Night Lily," I called after getting half way across the room and up the stairs.

"Night," she said. 

I heard Sirius ask Lily what had crawled up my butt and died. She told him not to ask me that. 

I feel into a restless sleep that night, but the thought of Lily made me feel a little better. 

**__**

*Like a hole in my head like a rock in my shoe

Like an ache in my heart when I think of you

Last thing I wanted

Last thing I wanted was you*

Things got better after about a week of not going anywhere. I felt better. I always talked to Lily, and my friends. Mostly Remus because he listed the best. Soon, It was Christmas, and everyone went home but Lily and me. Lily's friend, Samantha, stayed too. She was ok I guess. I found myself thinking about Lily more and more. I knew what was happening, but I was in denial. Deep down, I knew that I was falling for Lily, and fast.

**__**

*Sometimes what we want 

Ain't what we need maybe

Baby I need you*

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I had to tell her. It was close to the end of the year. I remember it like it happened yesterday. It was a nice Saturday evening. Just after dinner I walked up to her. 

"Lily?" I asked her at dinner. 

She looked around to see who had spoken. "Yes?" she asked when she saw me. 

" Can I talk to you outside?" I asked. I felt very stupid indeed, but I knew I had to sometime, and this was the time. 

" Sure," she stood up, and I led her outside. " What do you need?" she asked me worriedly. 

"Oh, God, this is not good!" I yelled at myself in my head. I had a whole speech made up in there, and I drew a blank. "Lily, this is extremely hard to do, but Ithinkloveyou."

"James, breath, now repeat that in English, please,"

" I…. Think…I…love…you" then I fainted.

When I woke, we were sitting the hospital wing. 

"What?" I asked slurring my word a bit. 

"Shhh," she said "So do I" It took me awhile to figure out what she meant, but when I did, a goofy grin broke out on my face. It was like magnet was pulling us together, and soon we were in a full-fledged kiss. 

"Ahem," It was Madam Pomfrey. 

"Opps," said Lily, I think I'd better be going. See you tomorrow James, Madam Pomfrey," she said. And then she walked out leaving me with Madam Pomfrey's wrath. I'm still traumatized…

**__**

*Like a hole in my head like a rock in my shoe

Like an ache in my heart when I think of you

Last thing I wanted

Last thing I wanted was you*

A/N: So, how'd you like it? I wrote this on a boring Sunday afternoon when I was saposed to do my homework. 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Lily, James, Voldermort, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius, Peter (thank goodness cuz I sure don't wanna own him!) Remus, and every thing lse that has to do with the Harry Potter books. I own Samantha, and Terri Clark own the song "Last thing I wanted". 

**__**


End file.
